


Have you lost your damn mind?!

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: ' rosworms said: #2 “Have you lost your damn mind!?”SamBennyi just feel like there would be this undercurrent of tension before it all exploded into awesome shippiness. '





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean for this to be sad when I started it. The words just…flowed right out and I couldn’t stop it. I apologize if Benny seems out of character. Never written him before.

Sam’s on his second beer when Benny joins him at the bar counter.

“How’re ya holding up?” Benny drawls, laying a hand on the young hunter’s shoulder, squeezing firmly to sooth him. “Been a couple of rough hunts, huh?”

Sam looks up with a start, then nods, pressing his mouth together with a sigh. It felt like lately they’d been barely able to save anyone. Even with Benny’s help, the last few hunts hadn’t gone very well.

The old southern vampire frowns and then, on impulse, pulls Sam into his arms, hands rubbing up and down his back. “Things might look rough right now, but they can only go up from here.”

At first Sam tenses up at the sudden contact, before finding himself relaxing and drooping into Benny’s arms. He really wishes at times like this that he wasn’t so tall, so that he could curl up under Benny’s chin. As he is, it feels awkward to hunch over.

Benny’s hand finds its way into his hair, tugging gently while his fingers pull through the long strands. He can feel Sam smile against his shoulder. “That’s good. Things are going to be okay.”

Sam nods and slowly glances up, feeling a surge of affection mixed with the warmth of the alcohol in his system. It really feels nice to have someone just hold him after a long day. And because of the alcohol he’s feeling a little more bold than usual. He just feels like he needs to thank Benny in some way. Untangling his arms from around the man, he lifts both hands to Benny’s face, staring for a moment, his cheeks flushed with warmth. Benny attempts to pull back out of his grasp, but Sam only crowds up against him, trapping him against the corner where the counter meets the wall. Before Benny can say a word of protest, the hunter’s warm lips are pressed against his. Benny gasps, simply taken aback by the intense heat as Sam’s mouth works against his, and he finds himself returning the kiss before coming to his senses. His hands quickly move to press against Sam’s chest, knocking him back before things can get too heated.

“Have you lost your damn mind? Your brother would skin me alive if he knew you’d gotten involved with me.”

Sam stumbles back and stares in shock, chewing at his lip. “I just…I thought you…”

Benny sighs and steps forward, reaching out for Sam. The hunter only retreats further.

“I did enjoy it. I like you, Sam, I do, but we can’t do this. I didn’t mean to lead you on. Sam, wait!”

But Sam’s already turned away and walked out of the pub, the door slamming behind him as he storms off down the street towards the motel. Benny slaps a couple bills down on the counter and grumbles to himself as he follows at a slow pace. He only hoped that after the alcohol had dissipated from Sam’s system that they could talk it out.


End file.
